Reddish
by BlAnWhiDe
Summary: En un principio no eran más que motas, después fueron manchas para convertirse en pinceladas y ahora había tomado el control. No le gustaba, no le gustaba en lo absoluto. Yuuri odiaba esos ojos rojos, quería el simple café de vuelta. AU. Historia corta. Capítulos cortos.
1. 1

.

.

.

Cuando Yuuri despertó, no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba. Mas bastó con oler el aromatizante que no ocultaba del todo los químicos usados para limpiar el piso, desinfectar utensilios, etecetera, etcétera., para darse cuenta de que se encontraba en un cuarto de hospital. Resoplando, para ahuyentar el nauseabundo olor a antiséptico danzando en su nariz, Yuuri se incorporó, soltando un quejido al mover el brazo derecho. Al girar a checarlo, vio que lo tenía vendado y entablillado, por lo tanto no era lo suficientemente grave como para necesitar de un yeso. Aliviado de no tener que forzar su zurda a largo plazo, Yuuri suspiró.

Se preguntó cuánto tiempo había perdido allí acostado, dormitando como si de él no dependiera salvaguardar la integridad de sus padres y su hermana. Pese a apenas contar con la mayoría de edad acorde al país en el que había nacido y siempre había recidido: Japón, desde los dieciocho que trabajaba día a día, abnegado y decidido a sacar adelante a una familia rota que se mantenía aflote de milagro.

Tras el _incidente_ nada había vuelto a ser igual. Y no había cómo. Con su madre en silla de ruedas, las piernas ahora inútiles, su padre manco, justo la mano derecha, y su hermana tuerta y con espontáneos brotes de ira por aquel motivo, ya el único capacitado para laborar era Yuuri, y eso fue lo que hizo.

Maniobrando, de algún modo consiguió terminar el año escolar con dos empleos de medio tiempo a cuestas y comiendo poco, animando a sus padres con una sonrisa y cuidando en todo momento a su hermana, permitiendo sin objeciones que se desquitara con él con tal de que no tocara un solo cabello de sus progenitores. Lo que más le dolía era verla llorar, a cualquiera de ellos, pero era Mari con quien siempre había sido más cercano, pese a llevarse siete años... Ella lo abrazaba, lo estrechaba con desesperación y culpa después de rasgar su piel y repudiarlo, porque él no estaba cuando ocurrió la catástrofe, porque él se había salvado del salvajismo de aquellos ladrones dementes y dispuestos a todo, mientras Yuuri le frotaba la espalda, en silencio, porque cualquier palabra podía desencadenar un nuevo ataque de ira y era mejor que las recientes heridas sanasen antes de que nuevas llegaran a instalarse.

Yuuri se había acostumbrado a llevar el pecho y los brazos cubiertos de vendas, a veces le resultaba gracioso, se llamaba a sí mismo "momia" y fingía ir tras niños pequeños para divertirlos. La risa de los infantes le gustaba mucho, le recordaba que buenas almas seguían poblando el mundo y solo por el hecho de que él la tuviera algo difícil las cosas gracias a unos desgraciados, no todo era oscuro y podrían salir adelante.

Aquel era el mantra con el que Yuuri se acostaba y con el que se levantaba: Saldremos adelante.

Su positivismo rayaba lo estúpido, si no se quería usar el término loco. Aunque, para ser sinceros, a Yuuri no le molestaría que lo llamaran loco. Había que estar algo deschavetado para soportar todo lo que él aguantaba a diario con pasividad y la mejor de las intenciones.

Yuuri solo deseaba permanecer con su familia, proveerlos de cariño y seguridad, deseaba ser un buen hijo y cuidar del mismo modo en que él había sido cuidado.

Si no hubiese sido atacado aquel veintitrés de septiembre, probablemente lo habría logrado.

O habría perecido a manos de su querida e inestable hermana.

~|•~|•~|•~|•~|•~

 _¡Muy buenas (inserte momento en que lee esto)! Aquí BlAnWhiDe con el primer capítulo de una historia corta [de verdad corta] de intento de drama, o suspenso o lo que sea. XD_

 _Gracias por leer. 3_


	2. 2

.

.

.

Yuuri asintió a todas y cada una de las indicaciones del doctor, pagó por el servicio prestado, por las medicinas, tanto las propias como las destinadas a su familia y se despidió sonriente de los doctores y enfermeros que ya bien conocía y lo conocían.

—¿Estás segura? —le preguntó una de las enfermeras a su compañera, una vez Yuuri hubo marchado.

—Completamente segura —asintió la otra mujer—, los tenía al llegar pero cuando volví más tarde habían desaparecido.

—Pero él estaba usando sus lentes.

—Sí, lo hacía.

Compartieron una mirada y negaron con la cabeza.

Era imposible.


	3. 3

.

.

.

—Estoy en casa.

Tan pronto como Yuuri terminó de anunciar su llegada, un zapato de tacón rojo lo impactó justo en mitad del pecho, la punta lastimando uno de los centenares de puntos sensibles y Yuuri reprimió el quejido, mirando hacia su hermana, que no traía el parche y lo miraba fijamente, con su ojo derecho y la cuenca vacía en donde una vez estuvo el izquierdo.

—Has tardado. —Ella ladeó la cabeza, transformando la afirmación en una interrogante—, y he dado en el blanco. ¡Me estoy curando!

—He tardado, sí y lo lamento —Yuuri maniobró con cuidado con su brazo herido, metió la mano en la bolsa y sacó el frasco de calmantes que eran para él—, pero he traído esto como ofrenda de paz.

—¡Drogas! —Mari le sonrió con contento, poniéndose de pie y acercándose descalza hasta la entrada, de donde su hermanito no se había movido. Le arrebató el frasco y, luego de leer la prescripción, lo decidió—, lo compartiremos —asintió—, mamá se estuvo quejando hace unas horas, le harán bien, y ya estamos cerca de la fecha en la que papá empieza a desvariar por el dolor en la mano fantasma.

Acatando, Yuuri se dispuso a avanzar, pero Mari lo detuvo.

—Gracias, Yuuri.

—De nada, Mari.

La mujer lo dejó ir y Yuuri se adentró en lo que una vez fue un concurrido negocio de aguas termales y de cuyas épocas doradas no quedaban más que las sombras empolvadas. Yuuri limpiaba, por supuesto, mas llegaba tan cansado tras tres turnos seguidos en el restaurante en el que trabajaba como mesero de lunes a jueves, los viernes ayudando al panadero con los sacos de harina y amasar masas y masas de pan, los sábados desde las nueve y treinta hasta el medio día su sesión gratuita con la psicóloga Minako Okinawa, que solo era capaz de emplear el domingo a la limpieza. Todos y cada uno de los domingos, a veces en compañía de su madre que le contaba anécdotas de cuando él era un pequeño bebé rechonchito y bien cebado, tan distinto del hombre delgaducho en el que se había vuelto por su culpa... Yuuri se veía obligado a detener su mecánico barrer cuando su madre empezaba a llorar, aunque tratara de hacerlo en silencio, los espasmos eran demasiado fuertes. Hiroko Katsuki se aferraba a su hijo y se desahogaba, pidiendo disculpas una y mil veces por haberse vuelto una inútil, un ser inservible. Y Yuuri lloraba con ella, permitía que todo el llanto de frustración e impotencia por no ser suficiente, ira por los abusos que él permitía y agradecimiento ya que, aunque eran una familia disfuncional, tóxica y destinada al peor de los finales, todos estaban vivos. Aún respiraban y estaban juntos. Eran lo único que tenían. Yuuri agradecía por no haberse abandonado jamás al vacío, agradecía por una fortaleza que jamás pensó poseer y era su mayor arma desde hacía años. La única con la que contaba. Arma y armadura.

Cuando su padre lo ayudaba era más silencioso. Las únicas ocasiones en las que Toshiya abría la boca era para agradecerle a su hijo por haberse quedado con ellos en lugar de arrojarlos al primer asilo que encontró e internar a su hermana en un psiquiátrico. Yuuri siempre repetía que la familia debía permanecer unida. Toshiya acababa por comentar que estaba orgulloso de Yuuri y Yuuri se lo agradecía.

"No está bien que continúes así, Yuuri" las palabras de Minako salían a flote más a menudo últimamente, "has pasado años viviendo por ellos, para ellos, tratando de compensar sus pérdidas con tu miseria cuando todo lo que consigues es alimentar más y más la vorágine tóxica..."

"Son mis padres, es mi hermana".

"No fue tu culpa no estar en casa aquel día, Yuuri, saliste a divertirte, a una reunión inofensiva con amigos y compañeros, te quedaste a dormir en casa de tu mejor amigo. No podías saber que ocurriría."

"Debí estar con ellas cuando sucedió."

"Eso es pasado, no se puede cambiar. Deberías..."

Yuuri despertó en aquel momento, con ganas de vomitar. Salió de la cama y avanzó a paso irregular, dando tumbos hasta que por fin fue capaz de llegar al baño, levantó la tapa del excusado y se abrazó a la porcelana, dejando fluir lo poco que había entregado a su sistema el día anterior y lo que no también.

No era común que Yuuri vomitara. Las nauseas producto del excesivo esfuerzo en un cuerpo mal cuidado, sí, pero que el malestar sobrepasara la barrera de mareos desagradables era tan inusual como oír reír al chico de ojos cafés de corazón, o tan siquiera ver que su sonrisa llegara a aquella mirada, brillante únicamente por la tristeza y la melancolía, ocasionalmente debido a la ira, pero nada más aparte de aquello.

Ya sin ganas de dormir, Yuuri bajó a la cocina a por un vaso con agua, bostezando y rascando su cuello, en donde se le había puesto la piel de gallina por el contacto con el frío de la cerámica del toilet mientras expulsaba por el lado equivocado.

Tras beber dos vasos con agua fresca, Yuuri inició con sus estiramientos mañaneros, recordando fugazmente cuando solía tomar clases de ballet con quien fuese su mejor amiga. Hacía un par de años ya que Yuuko se había casado y abandonado Hasetsu junto a su esposo, Takeshi Nishigori. Aunque ella le escribía de vez en cuando, Yuuri jamás respondía. No porque no quisiera, sino que no tenía tiempo. Además, la primera y ultima vez que lo intentó, Mari lo atacó al verlo, chillando y acusándolo de querer abandonarlos a su suerte como "el maldito niño caprichoso y egoísta" que era. Ella lo hizo sangrar más de lo habitual ese día, y no sé disculpó como solía hacer, pero estaba bien.

Era lo que Yuuri merecía, después de todo.

No sería un maldito niño caprichoso y egoísta que traicionaba a familia en apuros. Jamás lo sería.


	4. 4

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

Si Mari no se lo hubiera dicho, Yuuri no lo habría notado.

Acababa de volver del trabajo, quince minutos más tarde de lo habitual y, en lugar de recriminar, su hermana se le había acercado y había declarado:

—Tus ojos están raros.

Enarcando las cejas, Yuuri había recitado el típico "estoy en casa" y después se había dejado guiar por su hermana, que se había puesto el parche, hasta su habitación. Yuuri apreció que estaba todo ordenado y sonrió suavemente, contento.

—Allí —entonces Mari había plantado el pequeño espejo, el único que no había roto, frente a la cara de su hermanito. Yuuri parpadeó—. ¿Sí lo ves?

Yuuri entrecerró los ojos, no notando nada extraño en lo absoluto.

Mari resopló.

—Son como puntos —acercó el espejo y Yuuri procuró no echarse para atrás—, una especie de motitas. ¡Fíjate!

Esforzándose, Yuuri creyó distinguir lo que la mayor intentaba enseñarle: diminutos destellos rojizos en sus ojos cafés.

—Los veo —declaró.

—Bien —Mari sonrió, cerrando el espejo y entregándoselo a su hermano—, quédatelo. ¿Qué harás de cenar?

Yuuri lo pensó un momento.

Y así de fácil se olvidó el asunto.


	5. 5

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

Una semana después de lo ocurrido, Yuuri se pasó por el hospital, necesitado de más medicamentos para sus padres y su hermana.

No, él no había probado una sola píldora. Aunque daba la impresión de que sí. Ya no usaba las tablillas y las vendas estaban limpias.

—Buenos días —Yuuri saludó al farmacéutico con una de sus típicas sonrisas que pretendían ser alegres—, lo de siempre, por favor —deslizó la prescripción y tras echarle una fugaz ojeada por puro protocolo, el hombre asintió.

—Saliendo —dijo y Yuuri se dedicó a tararear una de las últimas canciones que había estado soñando insistentemente en la radio aquella ultima semana. Claro que, lo sabía por lo que sus compañeros le contaban. Hacía mucho tiempo que Yuuri no se deleitaba con el sonido de un canción, cualquierfuese. Al darse cuenta de que tarareaba, la culpa lo invadió y se calló de golpe, encogiéndose sobre sí mismo.

 _—_ _Mira lo que me hiciste hacer_ —dando un respingo, Yuuri miró al farmacéutico con ojos abiertos de miedo—, oh, lo lamento —el hombre borró su sonrisa—, reconocí la canción.

Yuuri negó con la cabeza.

—No... Yo... —suspiró, recibiendo la bolsa con los medicamentos que ya había pagado—, no es nada. Muchas gracias.

—Yuuri.

—¿D-Diga?

—¿Qué es eso en tus ojos?

—¿Uh?

Yuuri se tensó cuando el hombre se inclinó más cerca. Él se había asegurado de que el moretón quedara bien oculto tras una generosa capa de maquillaje, su madre lo había guiado, y pese a no hacerlo seguido, Hiroko lo felicitó, disculpándose en nombre de Mari, segura de que ella no había estado apuntando al rostro de Yuuri. Yuuri le restó importancia, porque –toda–parte de culpa recaía en él, había bajado la guardia.

—Allí —Yuuri enarcó las cejas, el farmacéutico señalando directamente a su ojo—, ¿son... manchitas rojizas?

—¿Es peligroso? —Yuuri no le había tomado importancia, pero si el hombre frente a él se mostraba preocupado, entonces no podía ser bueno—, ¿Acaso voy a perder la vista? —no podía ver bien sin sus lentes, pero la idea de quedarse ciego... el pánico se apoderó él—, ¡no puedo quedarme ciego!

—Yuuri, no es nada como eso.

El alma le volvió el cuerpo al oír esas palabras.

 _Es una lástima_ la vocecita molesta en el interior de su cabeza, que había estado extrañamente callada los últimos días, salió al ataque, _si pierdes la visión, quedaríamos exentos de cuidar de papá, mamá y de esa loca violenta que queda de lo que una vez fue nuestra hermana._

Ignorando la aplastante verdad, Yuuri no se movió hasta que el hombre se alejó, segundos más tarde.

—Te aconsejo que pases a ver al oculista, hay un chico nuevo, es bastante joven aunque no tanto como tú —sonrió—, dile que yo te envió.

—Bien —asintió Yuuri, agradecido—, iré ahora mismo. Muchas gracias, Masumi - san.

—Por nada, Yuuri.

Yuuri se alejó a paso sereno por el largo corredor hasta desaparecer de la vista del de ojos y cabello castaños.

Y Masumi suspiró.

—Qué lastima. Era tan joven...

Y, retomando la cancioncilla en donde Yuuri la había dejado, se desentendió del tema.

~+~ • ~+~

Yuuri tocó la puerta abierta del consultorio de oftalmologia y esperó respetuosamente, mirando hacia el piso con la cabeza gacha.

—Buenos días —una voz gruesa lo sobresaltó y Yuuri elevó la cabeza en el acto, mareándose y parpadeando repetidas veces para no tambalearse.

—Buenas días —dijo, sintiendo la boca seca de pronto–, Masumi-san me envía.

El hombre, claramente no japonés, tenía la piel tostada, el cabello rubio ondulado al frente y negro razo a los costados y unos ojos verde esmeralda demasiado inteligentes. Sonrió.

—Entiendo. Adelante, por favor.

Yuuri se adentró en el consultorio y siguió al rubio a la sala interna, en donde tomó asiento en una silla especial.

—Mi nombre es Christophe, por cierto —indicó el doctor sentándose frente a Yuuri, con aquel aparato complicado en medio de ambos—, Christophe Giacometti.

—Bienvenido a Hasetsu, señor Giacometti —dijo Yuuri—, yo soy Yuuri Katsuki.

—Bueno, Yuuri —Chris le sonrió una última vez—, veamos cuál es el problema.

~+~•~+~

No había absolutamente nada malo con sus ojos. Era decir, además de su miopía, aquellas manchas rojizas no eran más que el resultado de mucho estrés acumulado y, según Giacometti, era bastante común, teniendo en cuenta todo por lo que pasaba.

Eso llamó la atención de Yuuri.

—¿Cómo sabe...?

—Llegué hace un par de días, Yuuri —sonrió Chris—, las desgracias circulan más rápido que las buenas nuevas.

Presionando juntos los labios, Yuuri asintió.

—Comprendo. Gracias por atenderme.

—No dudes en volver si notas algún otro fenómeno extraño o solo si necesitas hablar —lo despidió Chris—, cuídate.

Asintiendo, Yuuri se retiró.

—Vaya —el rubio sonrió por lo bajo, relamiendo sus labios—, será maravilloso cuando se nos una.

Riendo por lo bajo, regresó a su oficina.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	6. 6

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aquella noche, Yuuri le contó un cuento para dormir a Mari, su hermana mirándolo con su único ojo brilloso y aferrándose a su mano hasta que el sueño por fin consiguió hacer mella en su cuerpo, pero ni así lo liberó.

Yuuri acató el reto y no durmió, velando los sueños de aquella mujer que amaba y odiaba en partes iguales, su propia sangre. A ella que lo había cuidado y visto crecer y ahora lo vejaba y pisoteaba.

Yuuri sacudió la cabeza, alejando los malos pensamientos. Él amaba a su hermana, la amaba, solo eso.

Cuando los primeros rayos del sol se colaron por la ventana, Yuuri se liberó del agarre, se puso de pie y salió de la habitación.

Tenía un desayuno para tres qué preparar.

~+~ • ~+~

Yuuri se despidió con un beso en la frente de su madre, con un abrazo de su padre y con una sonrisa de su hermana, los dejó comiendo y salió para el trabajo.

Al llegar al restaurante, saludó a los encargados y fue a cambiarse, hallándose con la sorpresa de que había un nuevo chico en el equipo.

El chico, de rostro casi inexpresivo, cabello negro, ojos de un castaño tan oscuro que parecía negro y rasgos asiáticos mas no japonés, se presentó como Seung Gil Lee, de Corea del Sur.

Yuuri hizo la reverencia de protocolo y estrechó la mano ajena cuando se vio ofrecida, presentándose del mismo modo.

—Solo estaré aquí temporalmente —avisó Seung—, no te preocupes.

Extrañado ante aquellas palabras, Yuuri parpadeó.

—Siempre es bueno ver rostros nuevos.

Seung lo miró fijo y asintió.

—Me agradas, Katsuki —dijo.

—Es muy pronto para que digas algo así —sin embargo, Yuuri no pudo corresponder—, apenas nos hemos presentado.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en labios del norcoreano.

—Cierto.

~+~ • ~+~

Seung era muy eficiente. Y, por alguna razón, rápidamente se adaptó al ritmo de Yuuri, casi convirtiéndose en su gemelo en cuanto a atención.

Para el final del día, los llamaban siameses, con un toque de humor y de ternura.

—¿Vas solo a casa? —inquirió Seung, ya cambiado, a un Yuuri que terminaba de colocarse los zapatos—, te acompaño.

—No es necesario —aseguró el japonés—, la zona en la que vivo está bastante lejos de aquí, dudo mucho...

Para su sorpresa, Seung le dictó su dirección. Quedaba bastante cerca de donde Yuuri residía.

—Necesitaba un lugar cómodo y barato —encogió los hombros Seung—, y lo obtuve.

Yuuri había aprendido a ser desconfiado, de todo y de todos, desconfiaba hasta de su propia sombra y no sentía cariño hacia nadie, ni nada, que no fuese su familia. No podía. No debía. Había renunciado a todo a la mañana siguiente de aquella fiesta en la que, estúpidamente, se le declaró a su mejor amiga, borracho y entre lloriqueos de frustración que no hicieron más que apelar a la ternura de todas las demás asistentes al compartir. De algún modo, el que fuera su mejor amigo, le contó que Yuuri había sido asaltado por todas y cada una de sus compañeras, recibiendo (más bien perdiendo) más besos de los que podría imaginarse. Habían pruebas fotográficas, pero Yuuri no se acordaba más que de fragmentos sueltos de antes de que se abandonara al alcohol, cediendo a la presión grupal. Recordaba a la perfección haber ingresado con la cabeza gacha por la puerta del onsen, que estaba en silencio, preparado para recibir el regaño de su vida. En su lugar, se encontró con la tragedia de su existencia.

Lloró tanto aquel día, manteniéndose fuerte hasta llegar a la sala de espera y abandonándose a la desesperación sentado en una de las frías y duras bancas del lugar, orando, suplicando a los dioses, a quien fuese que los viera desde lo alto, que por favor no se los llevara, que lo tomara a él en su lugar, pero no a su familia, por lo que más quisiera.

De entre todo lo que pudo haber esperado oír de labios de su hermana cuando la misma despertó, la primera, horas más tarde, jamás habría imaginado que serían:

"Yuuri... ¿por qué no estuviste con nosotros?"

Yuuri se echó a temblar y a deshacerse en disculpas, suplicando perdón y después agradeciendo porque ninguno había fallecido.

Mari le acarició el rostro, y a Yuuri lo destrozó ver lágrimas escapando por su ojo derecho, y sangre por el izquierdo.

Cuando sus padres despertaron, Hiroko observó fijamente sus piernas.

"No puedo sentirlas." No lloró, no gimió ni nada semejante. Se mantuvo serena ante la catástrofe y Yuuri la admiró profundamente.

Toshiya no hizo más que pasar su mirada de su esposa a sus hijos y hacia la mano faltante, hacia el muñón vendado mejor dicho, allí donde menos de 36 antes su mano derecha estaba.

Yuuri, aquel día, les prometió que velaría por ellos costara lo que le costara. Siempre.

Lo había cumplido con satisfacción hasta la fecha.

Aún con las complicaciones, principalmente una Mari cada día más agresiva e irracional, con ocasionales temporadas de tambaleante paz, Yuuri se mantenía en pie, y a su fragmentada familia por igual.

Aceptó la oferta de Seung, alzando su guardia como un muro entre los dos apenas pusieron un pie fuera del restaurante.

El norcoreano no abrió la boca, limitándose a caminar con la vista fija al frente, como si conociera a la perfección el camino. A Yuuri le surgió la duda de cuánto tiempo llevaría viviendo en aquella ciudad.

—Poco más de dos semanas.

Sobresaltándose, Yuuri se avergonzó.

¿En qué momento abrió la boca?

—¿Estás asustado, Yuuri?

—No —respondió Yuuri con sinceridad—, no estoy asustado.

—Pero no confías en mí.

—No te conozco —declaró tajante.

—Yo confío en ti.

—No entiendo porqué lo harías.

—Porque las personas tristes saben apreciar las amistades.

Yuuri se detuvo de golpe, Seung lo imitó tras dar un par de pasos y se giró a mirarlo.

—Tus ojos —habló una vez más Seung—, eres la persona con la mirada más triste que he visto en mucho tiempo —se acercó un paso—, así es como sé que puedo confiar en ti.

Yuuri no respondió.

Retomaron su camino, Seung desviándose por un callejón a un par de cuadras de casa de Yuuri.

Bajo las mantas de su cama, Yuuri se volvió un manojo tembloroso de llanto, gemidos desesperados y autodesprecio.

A la mañana siguiente, preparó el desayuno, repitió su actuar de beso, abrazo y sonrisa y se fue a casa del panadero.

Como si nada hubiese pasado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	7. 7

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dos semanas de lo ocurrido.

Yuuri se presentó frente a Masumi, recogió las medicinas y pasó a ver a Christophe, saludándolo y recibiendo una sonrisa coqueta en respuesta.

—¿Estás aquí por deber o por placer?

Chris rio ante la tensión que se apoderó del japonés y le palmeó la espalda, enarcando las cejas al sentir algo que no le gustó. Se permitió entonces palpar un poco más abajo y estuvo muy tentado de elevar la polera azul marino que el chico se encontraba usando, mas sabía que Yuuri no reaccionaría bien y en su lugar le ofreció tomar asiento.

Conversaron durante algunos minutos y, una vez el japonés desapareció de su campo de visión, Chris llevó una mano a su barbilla.

—Pero qué delgado está aquel chico.

Sería muy interesante de ver más adelante.

~+~ • ~+~ • ~+~

Yuuri llegó a casa, constató que todos hubieran comido, picó con sus palillos las sobras y lavó los platos, limpiando la cocina por encima aquella ocasión.

Su turno en el restaurante no empezaba hasta dentro de una hora, sus padres dormían y Mari se había recluido en su habitación como rara vez ocurría.

Y, de pronto, Yuuri deseó bailar.

El pensamiento llegó espontáneo, mientras pasaba la escoba y el polvo delante de ella.

Yuuri dio un paso más largo de lo necesario... y se encontró danzando al momento siguiente, con la escoba como inerte compañera, cerrando los ojos y escuchando claramente una canción que bien conocía, tocada en piano, dentro de su cabeza.

Su rostro relajado, una pequeña sonrisa genuina en sus labios y toda la tensión acumulada por años eran observados con horror por un solo orbe color café que se hallaba anexado a un rostro femenino de corta cabellera castaña con rubio en las puntas.

Mari apretaba contra su pecho su tacón rojo y estuvo a punto de arrojarlo a la cabeza de su hermano, presa de una ira cegadora por la felicidad que de él irradiaba.

Pero no lo hizo.

Y la razón no se la pudo explicar.

Porque la sombra que vio detrás de su hermanito, aquella que por un parpadeo lo acompañó en su nefasto ir y venir; esos ojos rojos brillantes y el cómo la sonrisa en el rostro de Yuuri se acrecentó por una fracción de segundo, como si supiera que no bailaba solo y eso lo alargara, paralizó a Mari.

Sin embargo, fue un producto de su dañada mente. Claro que lo fue.

No había nadie acompañando a su hermano, no había nada bailando a su son.

Solo Yuuri Katsuki, permitiéndose ser feliz por escasos segundos.

Y volviendo a su miserable realidad al abrir los ojos, encontrándose con una temblorosa Mari, que lloraba lágrimas y sangre.

Yuuri corrió a auxiliarla, y Mari soltó su arma favorita, apresando el rostro del menor entre sus manos grandes y delgadas.

—Y-Yuuri... —tartamudeó—, hermanito... tus ojos...

—¿Qué pasa con mis ojos, Mari? —inquirió con voz suave y tranquilizadora Yuuri.

—Manchas... —los dedos de la fémina presionar las mejillas, lastimando—, manchas rojas en ellos...

Yuuri le sonrió, asintiendo.

—No son nada malo, Mari —aseguró—, el nuevo oculista me explicó, nada pasará. Yo seguiré aquí.

Mari lo observó fijamente con ojo desorientado.

—¿Lo prometes? —susurró—, Yuuri... no puedes abandonaros... No puedes ser...

—Un maldito niño caprichoso y egoísta que traiciona a familia en apuros —recitó Yuuri—, yo sé... No lo soy, hermana —aseguró, abrazándola con fuerza para que dejara de temblar—, no lo soy... no lo seré.

—¿Nunca? —murmuró Mari.

—Nunca —corroboró Yuuri.

Mari permitió que su hermano besara sus cabellos y ella en cambio le besó la frente.

—Te creo —le sonrió al verse libre la fémina—, mi hermano nunca miente... mi hermano no se irá.

Yuuri asintió, un diminuto brillo de alegría apareciendo en su mirar.

—Mi hermano no debe bailar.

El resplandor se esfumó.

Yuuri sonrió un poco más.

—Claro que no—asintió—, lo lamento. No se repetirá.

Mari le sonrió, complacida y lo ayudó a preparar el almuerzo.

Yuuri Katsuki nunca mentía y no debía bailar.

Punto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	8. 8

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aquella noche un peculiar cliente llegó por primera vez al restaurante. Una mujer de corta cabellera rojiza y preciosos ojos azules, tez demasiado pálida y sonrisa animada.

Yuuri fue el encargado de atenderla.

—Me gustan tus ojos —soltó la muchacha, que no podía tener más de quince o dieciséis años—, ¡muy bonitos! Castaños rojizos. Precioso.

Yuuri agradeció el cumplido con humildad, pensando que no le agrada el agregado de rojizo. Sus ojos eran cafés, simple y llanamente cafés. Lo simple le gustaba, la simplicidad lo había salvado un centenar de ocasiones.

Por muy inofensiva que fuera esa bizarra decoloración en sus pupilas, esperaba que se detuviera pronto.

~+~ • ~+~ • ~+~

La chica le dejó una sustancial propina que Yuuri estaba seguro de no merecer. Quiso retornar el dinero a su dueña, que lo usara en niños o gente necesitada, pero la pelirroja no estaba por ninguna parte cuando volvió a salir de la cocina.

Así que, en su sesión con la psicóloga, Yuuri le entregó a Minako la suma íntegra de dinero, para que lo usara como mejor creyera oportuno.

—Yuuri —la mujer lo observó con profundo afecto—, cariño, el dinero es tuyo. Todo tuyo.

—No lo quiero —aseguró Yuuri, con ojos suplicantes—, por favor, tómelo.

Minako se interesó.

—¿Por qué no lo quieres?, ¿tu familia no se alegró cuando les mostraste el dinero?

—Ellos... Ellos no saben que me lo dieron.

La esperanza resurgió en Minako.

—¿Por qué no se los dijiste?

Yuuri inspiró profundo, sin apartar la mirada de la castaña profesional.

—Mari me habría obligado a comprar más medicina... No puedo permitir que consuman más de lo que les receta el doctor.

Minako asintió.

—¿Es esa la única razón, Yuuri?

El aludido asintió.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Yo... no soy maldito niño caprichoso y egoísta que traiciona a familia en apuros.

Minako abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿Disculpa?

—No lo soy —repitió Yuuri—, lo juro... Le juro que no lo soy... —los orbes del menor se cristalizaron, desvió la mirada a algún punto de la alfombra bajo sus zapatos, desgastados—, yo solo... yo solo lo pensé durante un segundo, lo prometo. Lo prometo. Es que... es mucho dinero, y yo... yo quería viajar. Antes. Antes cuando todo era feliz... ¡Aún es feliz! Yo–

—Está bien —Minako se acercó, Yuuri no se alejó—, está bien el desear escapar de los males que te aquejan, Yuuri.

—¡Mi familia no es mala! —Yuuri chilló, las lágrimas apunto de desbordarse de sus ojos oscuros—, ¡ellos me aman, y yo los amo a ellos!

Minako suspiró.

—Tú amas a tu familia —Yuuri asintió—, tu familia... te ama —volvió a asentir—, mas no es un amor desinteresado... como solía ser.

Yuuri negó con la cabeza.

—No lo entiende.

Minako observo al chico frente a ella con abatimiento.

—Lo entiendo, Yuuri —le aseguró—, lo entiendo bien.

Minako entendía que todos sus esfuerzos eran y seguirían siendo inútiles.

Entendía que, un día, Yuuri simplemente no volvería. Y no porque no lo deseara, sino porque no estaría más en el mundo de los vivos.

El resto de la sesión transcurrió casi en un silencio absoluto.

Minako no deseaba que la flor que era Yuuri Katsuki pereciera.

Pero, lo cuero era que había pasado demasiado tiempo en un campo marchito.

Sus raíces estaban contaminadas.

Más de lo que la psicóloga podría imaginar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	9. 9

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tres semanas desde el incidente.

Pasarse por el hospital a por las medicinas de siempre.

No más tablillas ni vendas en el brazo derecho.

Yuuri pasó a saludar a Christophe y el oftalmólogo le ofreció charlar tomando una taza de té, o café.

Mari había amenazado a su hermano menor con su tacón preferido temprano por la mañana, gritándole que el rojo seguía aumentando y no le gustaba.

 _—_ _Parece sangre. ¡Te ves horrible!_

Yuuri solo se había visto en el espejo tres veces desde que su hermana mayor se lo obsequiara, y en las tres ocasiones se había centrado en sus orbes oscuros.

Mari tenía razón.

Ahora eran pinceladas manchando marrón.

Horrible.

—Siéntete libre de agregarle más azúcar si así lo deseas —sonrió Chris, entregándole el pequeño plato con la taza llena de té encima.

—Muchas gracias —Yuuri recibió lo ofrecido y esperó pacientemente a que el doctor tomara asiento frente a él.

—Un placer —aseguró Chris y ambos dieron un corto trago a sus respectivas bebidas.

Yuuri arrugó la nariz, erizándose en el acto tras tragar y parpadeó repetidas veces.

—¿Sucede algo? —enarcó las cejas Giacometti, ocultando a la perfección su sonrisa lobuna—, ¿te duele algo?

—No, no, no es nada —Katsuki negó con la cabeza—, un escalofrío. Solo eso. No se preocupe, por favor.

Christophe entrecerró los ojos hacia Yuuri y cedió.

—De acuerdo. ¿Hay algo de lo que desees hablar?

Yuuri meditó aquellas palabras.

—Nada nuevo ha pasado... un chico nuevo en el trabajo y una agradable clienta que llegó la semana pasada y vuelve cada noche...

—¿Ella te interesa?

—No —declaró Yuuri, y era sincero—, nadie me interesa, a menos que sea mi familia.

Una confesión directa y cruda.

Chris se tornó serio y asintió.

—Por supuesto.

Se terminaron todo el líquido de sus recipientes y se despidieron con un apretón de manos.

—Nos vemos, Yuuri —se despidió Chris.

—Nos vemos, Chris —de igual modo hizo lo propio Yuuri.

Christophe rio y silbó por lo bajo.

El apretón de manos que acababa de compartir con Yuuri realmente había sido firme.

Yuuri empezaba a desarrollar su fuerza, por fin.

Estaba ansioso porque llegara el momento de darle la bienvenida.

Y definitivamente no era el único.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	10. 10

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

La pelirroja llegó con compañía aquella noche.

Yuuri los atendió a ambos con la eficacia de siempre, incomodándose por la forma fija y constante en que el compañero de la pelirroja lo miraba.

El color de ojos de ambos era similar, el cabello no.

La mujer pelirroja y el hombre moreno.

Se quedaron hasta la hora del cierre del restaurante, pese a que la chica solía irse tan pronto terminaba de cenar.

Yuuri pensó que la compañía de Seung, a quien ya se había acostumbrado, serviría en gran medida para relajarlo la mayor parte del camino a casa.

Pero Seung Gil ya se había ido para cuando Yuuri terminó de cambiarse y salió de los vestidores.

Inquieto, sacudió la cabeza y arrojó los nervios a un lado.

No tenía motivos para estar asustado.

Lo único que asustaba a Yuuri era perder a su familia.

Suspiró.

Yuuri se colocó la chaqueta y se despidió de su jefe, quien siempre se quedaba veinte minutos tras haber cerrado, para asegurarse que todo estuviera en orden.

Yuuri puso el primer pie fuera del recinto en el que trabajaba.

Dos pasos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis...

Al séptimo echó a correr, aterrado.

Se detuvo en seco, de pronto.

Estaba paralizado.

Quiso gritar y ningún sonido salió de su garganta.

Abrió y cerró la boca repetidas veces, sus ojos moviéndose de un lado al otro.

¿Qué pasaba?

¿Por qué no era capaz de moverse?

—Oh —se tensó. Aquella voz la conocía—, no te asustes, Yuuri, todo estará bien...

Yuuri forcejeó contra su propio cuerpo.

La parálisis desapareció.

Yuuri cayó inerte al piso tras recibir un certero golpe de palma abierta, directo en el cuello.

.

.

.


	11. 11

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _—_ _¡Pero qué liviano es!_

 _—_ _¿No te lo dije?_

 _—_ _Me sorprende, aún así... Pobre chico._

 _—_ _Yo no lo llamaría así, considerando lo que le espera en unos minutos._

 _—_ _Como si fuese a recordar nada al despertar._

 _—_ _Su cuerpo lo recordará y, cuando se libere, lo repetirá._

 _—_ _¿Han terminado de charlar ya?_

 _—_ _¿Tan apurado está?_

 _—_ _Sabes bien que odia esperar._

 _—_ _Bueno, ven por él, Georgi._

 _~+~•~+~•~+~_

Yuuri despertó gritando.

Sudor frío corría por su frente y espalda.

Miró alrededor.

Estaba en su cama, en su habitación.

¿Cómo había llegado allí?

Tembloroso, retiró las sábanas que cubrían su cuerpo.

Empezó por sus piernas, palpando por sobre la ropa, subió por vientre, pecho, brazo y cuello.

No sintió nada raro.

¿Una pesadilla?

Se puso de pie, tambaleándose.

No se sentía débil, nada le dolía.

Nada.

Pero a Yuuri _siempre_ le dolía algo, y estaba acostumbrado a ello.

Llegó al baño y se desvistió, metiéndose a la ducha, el agua fría.

Tiritando y jadeando por la desagradable sensación, Yuuri repitió el accionar de palpar su cuerpo entero.

De la cabeza a los pies, concienzudamente.

Nada.

Se aseó y secó bien tras acabar, frustrado ante la falta alguna de espejos.

Entonces recordó el que su hermana mayor le había obsequiado.

El único espejo en toda la casa.

Yuuri salió presuroso del cuarto de baño y avanzó hacia su habitación, encontrándose con Mari de camino.

Yuuri no esperó que Mari gritara, y tampoco esperó verse atacado enteramente de la nada, aunque debió.

Solo tras magullar aún más el cuerpo y alma de su hermano menor, Mari se explicó a chillidos.

—¡Tus ojos están todos rojos! —lloriqueó —, ¡quiero el café de regreso, Yuuri!

El aludido asintió con sumisión.

Mari frunció el ceño, parpadeó y pronto se encontraba llorando y abrazando al más joven, besando sus cabellos y acariciando su espalda, pidiendo perdón.

Yuuri estaba cansado.

Sentía sangre en el paladar.

Tenía hambre.

Yuuri estaba bien.

Necesitaba nuevas vendas, pero eso no era ninguna novedad.

Decidió que había tenido una pesadilla vívida y lo dejó pasar.

Fue a despertar a sus padres y preparó el desayuno para ellos y su hermana.

Se despidió de todos con una pequeña sonrisa y se fue a trabajar.

Seung se disculpó por haberse ido sin avisar antes, alegando una urgencia imprevista.

Yuuri asintió y no discutió al respecto. Tampoco estaba enfadado. No era obligación del surcoreano acompañarlo ni suya acompañar a Seung de regreso a casa.

La clienta pelirroja no apareció más.

Yuuri se sintió aliviado.

No entendió la razón.

Y decidió olvidarlo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	12. 12

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _—_ _Wow... Te abres muy fácil..._

 _—_ _Ya deja de probarlo._

 _—_ _¿Por qué? Mira nada más lo dispuesto que está._

 _—_ _Para ya, él se enfadará cuando se entere._

 _—_ _Pero..._

 _—_ _¿Quieres enfrentar su ira, Jean?_

 _—_ _No..._

 _—_ _Eso pensé._

 _—_ _Qué malo eres, Otabek..._

~+~•~+~•~+~

Yuuri llevaba ya cinco días teniendo la misma pesadilla.

Y cada día tenía más y más hambre.

Yuuri había confirmado el rojo puro en sus pupilas, y, tal como su hermana mayor, lo había odiado.

Lo odiaba.

Aunque sus padres no parecían afectados por el cambio de coloración en los orbes de su benjamín, y en general nadie además de Mari había comentado al respecto, Yuuri consiguió unos lentes de contacto color café.

Su hermana mayor aprobó el cambio y le palmeó la cabeza como si de un perro se tratara, Yuuri riendo suavemente.

Todo volvía a la normalidad.

Aquella inestable y errónea comodidad.

Casi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	13. 13

.

.

.

Cuatro semanas desde lo ocurrido.

Masumi le sonrió al verlo.

—¿Te sientes bien, Yuuri?

Parpadeando, el aludido asintió.

—Perfectamente, señor.

Masumi asintió a su vez, relajado.

—Me alegro. ¿Pasarás a ver al doctor Giacometti hoy?

—Lo haré.

—Bueno, él debe volver en unos quince minutos. ¿Por qué no hablas conmigo mientras tanto?

Ladeando la cabeza, Yuuri no vio inconvenientes.

Masumi sonrió.

Aún tras aquellas lentillas que Katsuki portaba, podía ver el rojo a la perfección.

~+~•~+~•~+~

Chris se mostró bastante curioso de los motivos del moreno por usar lentillas.

—Prefiero el color natural —se excusó Yuuri. De ningún modo mencionaría a su hermana mayor—, el castaño... que solía ser lo normal.

—¿Dónde has dejado tus lentes de montura?

Yuuri los sacó de su bolsillo derecho.

Chris los tomó y reemplazó por los que él mismo se encontraba usando.

—Oh —Yuuri se erizó —, están bastante limpios.

Yuuri suspiró, divertido.

—Procuro mantener las lunas pulcras, siempre.

—Eso está bien —felicitó Christophe—, está perfecto. Eres un mucho disciplina, ¿no es así, Yuuri?

Yuuri enarcó las cejas.

—Eso creo —asintió.

Chris no lo creía.

Giacometti lo sabía.

Le devolvió las gafas azules y le ofreció café.

A falta de té y no deseando ser maleducado, Yuuri aceptó, aun sin ser fan del oscuro líquido.

Por eso, Katsuki fue el más sorprendido al terminar el total de su taza en unos segundos.

—¿Te apetece otra taza? —inquirió Christophe.

—P-Por favor —asintió Yuuri.

Chris la rellenó tres veces más.

Extrañado por su propio comportamiento, Yuuri miró sus manos.

—¿Yuuri? —el rubio aparentó extrañeza—, ¿qué sucede?, ¿sigues queriendo café?

Sí, Yuuri aún tenía sed.

Pero no era eso por lo que fruncía el ceño.

—No —elevó la mirada, falso café encontrándose con verde esmeralda—, no, gracias. Tengo que irme.

Chris asintió.

Se pusieron de pie y se dieron la mano.

Yuuri se alejó cargando la bolsa con los medicamentos prescritos y Christophe sacó su teléfono antes de que el moreno desapareciera de su vista.

— _¿Aló?_

—Hola.~

— _¿Ya puedo hacerlo?_

—Sip.

— _Amazing!_

Christophe rio.

Yuuri se les uniría pronto.

Muy muy pronto.

.

.

.


	14. 14

.

.

.

Yuuri no tuvo tiempo ni de saludar al llegar a casa.

Un perro color canela salió corriendo a su encuentro y Yuuri chilló, el can saltando sobre él como si lo conociera de toda la vida.

—¡No! —alcanzó a gritar, pero de cualquier modo se halló en el piso al segundo siguiente.

El perro le lamió la barbilla, agitando la cola y Yuuri no pudo evitar reír.

Siempre le habían gustado los perros.

Acarició la cabeza del animal, elevando la misma al oír la voz de su hermana mayor.

—¡Yuuri!

El can se alejó de Yuuri unos pasos, interponiéndose entre el par de hermanos y gruñendo hacia la castaña.

—¿¡Estás bien!? —chilló Mari hacia su hermano—, ¡este perro llegó con un extranjero raro y no ha parado de molestarme! —gruñó de igual modo hacia el can—, ¿te hizo algo?

—No —Yuuri negó con la cabeza, poniéndose de pie lentamente—, no te preocupes, Mari, estoy bien.

Mari entrecerró su único ojo hacia el menor. Traía el parche puesto, aunque ligeramente chueco.

Yuuri se encogió, percibiendo sin esfuerzos el rencor irradiando de castaño macizo.

Castaño único, sin pizca de rojizo.

—¿El extranjero habla japonés?

—No —resopló Mari—, pero sí inglés. Habla con él y dile que se largue.

—Es tarde...

—¿Y? —siseó la mujer y Yuuri se hizo aún más pequeño—, que se vaya. Pone a mamá nerviosa.

El rostro del menor de los Katsuki se tornó serio y asintió sin decir más.

Nadie molestaba a su madre.

Ni a ningún otro miembro de su familia.

~+~•~+~•~+~

Su padre le informó que el extranjero estaba en las aguas termales y Yuuri frunció el ceño.

—¿Te encuentras bien, mamá? —preguntó Yuuri a Hiroko.

—Sí —sonrió con suavidad, muy a su modo, Hiroko—, Vikchan es muy agradable.

Enarcando las cejas, Yuuri giró a mirar a su hermana mayor.

—La molestaba —gruñó Mari—, yo lo vi.

Hiroko ladeó la cabeza y se quedó hablando con su hija mayor mientras Yuuri se adentraba en la pensión y hacia los baños, seguido de cerca por el perro de buen tamaño.

La imagen con la que se encontró no fue lo que se esperaba.

Una mirada preocupada color de cielo fue lo primero que recordó al volver en sí.

.

.

.


	15. 15

.

.

.

El extranjero se quedó.

Porque cargó en brazos a Yuuri y lo llevó a su habitación tras hablar con sus padres y hermana, explicándoles como mejor pudo que el moreno apenas había ingresado al amplio baño, se había desvanecido.

Mari tuvo que aceptar muy a regañadientes la estadía del hombre y llevar las pertenencias del mismo (que eran _demasiadas)_ por su propia cuenta a la habitación en la que se hospedaría por un par de semanas.

Mari no confiaba en el recién llegado.

Pero Mari no confiaba en nadie ya.

Sin embargo, la castaña tenía un motivo que no diría en voz alta: Y era que los ojos del hombre de corto cabello platinado, pese a ser azules, le recordaban un desagradable suceso que nadie más que ella había presenciado... y que incluía a su hermanito menor.

Era un sinsentido y Mari bien lo sabía, mas no pudo pasar de página.

Estancarse no era más un actuar desconocido para los Katsuki, mucho menos un sentir.

Yuuri despertó y el nuevo huésped se adentró en la habitación del mismo para disculparse, poniendo nervioso al moreno y erizándolo cuando le tocó el brazo.

Mari aprobaba la condición recelosa del más joven hacia el platinado.

Ella ignoraba que no era incomodidad lo que Yuuri sentía.

Era algo muy diferente.

Una sensación que creyó extinta en su persona.

Yuuri sentía atracción.

Su cuerpo respondía al del extranjero, hormigueaba por contacto.

—Soy Viktor —se presentó finalmente el hombre, extendiendo una mano hacia Yuuri—, Viktor Nikiforov.

—Yuuri —empujó la palabra fuera de sus labios, obligándose a corresponder el saludo y compartir un apretón de manos con Viktor—, Yuuri Katsuki, es un placer.

—Uno muy grande —sonrió Viktor.

Yuuri asintió.

Los labios de Viktor adoptaron un anómala forma de corazón.

Mari enarcó una ceja.

Yuuri, una vez más, se derritió.

El perro de Viktor ladró.

—Él es Makkachin —rio Viktor.

—¿Su raza? —inquirió Yuuri.

—Caniche.

—Caniche —repitió Yuuri.

Mari le preguntó a Yuuri si se sentía lo suficientemente bien como para cocinar la cena.

—Claro —Yuuri se excusó con el platinado—, con su permiso.

—Por supuesto —asintió Viktor y vio marchar al menor de los Katsuki fuera de su habitación.

Mientras Mari no lo veía, Viktor sonrió grandemente.

Sus ojos titilaron cambiando de azul a rojo durante una fracción de segundo.

.

.

.


	16. 16

.

.

.

Tres días desde la llegada de Viktor y el platinado no parecía poder tener las manos quietas cuando de Yuuri se trataba.

Apenas lo veía llegar del trabajo, saltaba a abrazarlo, saludándolo con efusión y alegando lo mucho _mucho mucho_ que lo había extrañado.

Yuuri aún se tensaba notablemente, y el calor era cada vez mayor y complicado de disimular.

Afortunadamente Mari aparecía al momento siguiente y Yuuri se acercaba a ella, le sonreía e iba a saludar a sus padres.

El choque entre la personalidad de Viktor y la que ahora ostentaba Mari era excesivo, mas ninguno daba el primer paso para entrar en guerra.

Mari porque bien sabía que perdería.

Viktor porque bien sabía que ganaría.

El platinado necesitaba más tiempo.

Un par de días más, como mínimo.

.

.

.


	17. 17

.

.

.

Seis semanas desde lo ocurrido.

Yuuri abrió la puerta corrediza y recibió con una pequeña sonrisa a Viktor y al caniche del mismo.

—Estoy en casa —murmuró el moreno y el platinado apenas pudo contenerse para no darle un beso.

Esa era la noche.

Solo unas horas más.

—¡Yuuri! —Mari llamó y el aludido se separó del mayor.

Viktor le había contado parte de su vida a Yuuri, empezando por su edad: veinticinco años. Por el apellido que tenía, Katsuki ya había deducido que era ruso. Viktor le dijo además que era hijo único, amaba viajar por el mundo junto a su perro y amigos...

—¡Yuuri! —repitió Mari y Yuuri avanzó casi a la carrera.

Nikiforov relamió sus labios.

Solo unas horas más.

.

.

.


	18. 18

.

.

.

Yuuri tuvo el sueño más vergonzoso y bizarro de la vida entera aquella noche.

Despertó de madrugada, sudado y pegajoso.

Se había sentido demasiado vívido.

Tragando saliva, se puso de pie, tomó su bata de baño y casi corrió al baño.

Se erizó al encontrar la luz encendida y ni tiempo tuvo de volver por donde había venido.

Ahogó un gritito cuando la puerta se abrió y retrocedió.

—Oh, Yuuri —Viktor lo saludó con aquella sonrisa de corazón, el calor subiendo al rostro del moreno y provocándole vértigo—, ¿estás bien? —preguntó el mayor, inclinándose más cerca del japonés—, estás todo rojo. ¿Fiebre?

—N-No —sacudió la cabeza Yuuri, tragando saliva—, no es... estoy bien —bajó la mirada, retrocediendo—, umh, permiso...

—¿Vas a tomar un baño?

Yuuri asintió.

—¡Bañémonos juntos!

Katsuki dio un respingo, soltándose del agarre repentino de Nikiforov, asustado.

—¡N-No, gracias!

Yuuri no vio a Viktor ladear la cabeza, porque seguía mirando hacia el suelo, pero se lo imaginó.

Yuuri no habría podido adivinar que Viktor sonreía como un depredador, y que el precioso cielo en su mirada estaba todo teñido de carmín.

—¿Me deseas, Yuuri?

Tensándose de pies a cabeza, el aludido elevó la cabeza.

Azul cielo brillando con curiosidad y una bonita sonrisa fue lo que encontró.

Yuuri negó con la cabeza.

—Mentiroso.

Yuuri abrió la boca para reiterar sus palabras, y Viktor aprovechó para besarlo.

Erizado, el menor se apartó, o eso trató, porque Viktor lo tomó por las muñecas y presionó su cuerpo contra la pared junto a la puerta del baño.

Asustado, Yuuri forcejeó, el miedo y la culpa entremezclándose de forma desagradable en su mente.

Viktor no cedía, era mucho más fuerte que Yuuri y este último lo sabía.

Así que lo mordió.

Pero Viktor no lo soltó ni siquiera en ese momento.

Fue entonces, cuando el sabor que se suponía era metálico de la sangre impactó de lleno en el paladar de Yuuri, cuando todo su cuerpo vibró de ansias, que sus ojos se abrieron en todo su esplendor.

Rojos.

Tan rojos como los de Viktor Nikiforov.

El forcejeo en busca de liberación se volvió uno por el poder de la cavidad contraria.

Yuuri se adueñó del labio sangrante de Viktor y succionó hasta saciarse, el platinado deslizando la bata de baño fuera del cuerpo del nipón y acariciando la dañada piel.

Los pálidos dedos del ruso no se detuvieron en ningún momento, no hasta llegar a la entrepierna.

—No —suspiró el japonés, recuperando una pizca de cordura. Se alejó, extrañamente cómodo con esos ojos tan rojos como los propios devolviéndole la mirada—, no puedo...

—Claro que puedes —rio Viktor—, puedes, quieres... lo deseas, Yuuri.

—Lo sé —corroboró el mencionado—, pero no... no debo...

Viktor resopló.

—Si te hago olvidar al terminar... ¿estará bien?

Rojo que antes fue café se entrecerró hacia rojo que antes fue cielo.

—¿Antes...?

—Sí —rio Nikiforov—, te abriste tan fácil para mí...

Un estremecimiento se apoderó del cuerpo del más joven y un gruñido escapó de sus labios.

—¿Por qué...?

—¿Por qué tú? —lo ayudó Viktor y Yuuri asintió—, porque eres fuerte... y lindo.

Yuuri chasqueó la lengua.

—Oh —Viktor se inclinó a besarlo, Yuuri correspondiendo al instante—, no me crees...

—No —sonrió Yuuri—, no lo hago.

Viktor miró unos segundos por sobre el hombro del nipón y rio, regresando su atención al contrario.

—¿Qué debo hacer para que me creas?

—Enséñame —declaró Yuuri—, ¿quién eres?, ¿qué eres? Y... ¿qué soy yo?

Rojo ruso brilló.

—Te lo mostraré —aseguró—, te lo mostraré todo —rio—, eres mío, Yuuri... _Nuestro._

El aludido ladeó la cabeza.

Viktor sonrió.

Y Yuuri apreció un par de filosos colmillos.

Suspiró.

Entonces sí se trataba de eso.

Aquellas leyendas de Hasetsu siendo la cuna de reuniones de _seres oscuros sedientos de sangre_ tenían fundamento al final.

Viktor permitió que Yuuri volviera a vestirse y lo cargó a la espalda.

Riendo, Yuuri presiono las piernas alrededor de la cadera del mayor, incitando y Viktor sonrió de medio lado.

Fueron por Makkachin y los tres juntos salieron de la pensión sin hacer un solo ruido.

Era hora de que el nuevo miembro se uniera a sus hermanos.

Llevaban demasiado tiempo esperándolo.

.

.

.


	19. 19

.

.

.

El llanto de Hiroko era desgarrador.

Cinco días.

Cinco días desde que Yuuri y el extranjero desaparecieran.

Como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra.

Todo.

Lo habían dejado todo.

Todas las pertenencias de Viktor estaban en su habitación, todas las cosas de Yuuri descansaban en la propia.

Todo.

Todo, incluso aquellas lentillas cafés de las que el segundo hijo de Toshiya y Hiroko no se separaba.

Pero el extranjero y el menor de los Katsuki no eran los únicos desaparecidos.

El farmacéutico en jefe del hospital, el nuevo oftalmólogo igual.

Otro más de los trabajadores del restaurante en el que Yuuri laboraba.

Y dos personas más.

La policía había interrogado a los afligidos padres y a la iracunda hermana.

 _Pequeño bastardo traidor y egoísta_ repetía la primogénita de los Katsuki, _pequeño bastardo traidor y egoísta, pequeño..._

Yuuri se había ido.

Yuuri se había largado.

Yuuri los había abandonado.

Mari lo había visto.

Mari había observado los ojos rojos de Viktor, y el platinado la había notado.

Mari habría gritado, de no ser porque el miedo la paralizó.

El terror de ver a su hermano siendo atacado por aquel hombre extraño, se convirtió velozmente en satisfacción pútrida y errónea.

 _Se lo merece_ dictó su oscurecido subconsciente, _merece que algo malo le pase también._

Así que se quedó viendo sin hacer nada, sin siquiera hacer un ruido para alertar de su presencia... hasta que notó cómo Yuuri correspondía y participaba activamente del que se suponía era un ultraje.

Vio al extranjero deslizar la bata de baño fuera del cuerpo de su hermano y tocarlo.

Escuchó la negativa de Yuuri y... fue entonces que Viktor la notó.

 _Rojo. Sus ojos son rojos, no azules. Rojos. Rojos como la sangre._

Mari oyó toda la conversación.

Se escondió para no ser vista y escuchó las suaves risas, los susurros.

Mari los vio desaparecer escaleras abajo y supo que se habían ido aún cuando no alcanzó a oír la puerta corrediza cerrarse en ningún momento.

Mari sabía que Yuuri los había abandonado, que se había fugado con aquel platinado malvada... por decisión propia.

 _Pequeño bastardo traidor, egoísta y malo._

Yuuri se había ido.

El menor de los Katsuki finalmente había abandonado el nido.

Y Mari estaba segura de que jamás volverían a saber de él.

~•~*~•~*~•~

Dos días más habían pasado.

Nadie les traería las medicinas que necesitaban.

Mari veía a su madre llorar aún y a su padre hablarle a la nada.

Entonces lo decidió.

Los mataría y después cometería suicidio.

Estaba segura de que Yuuri se enteraría.

Y tendría que pesarle.

.

.

.


	20. 20

.

.

.

Era un sabor agridulce

Eso explicaba las lágrimas corriendo por su rostro.

Una semana entera.

Siete días completos.

Ese fue el tiempo que tardó en decidirse por hacerlo, por cobrar venganza.

Se había arrepentido al nada más poner un pie en el interior de la que había sido su casa.

Pero la escena que se presentó ante él le bastó para retomar el cometido.

Yuuri se movió, sujetando las muñecas de su hermana mayor.

Mari abrió mucho la boca, soltando el arma con la que acababa de degollar a su padre y pensaba hacer lo mismo con su madre.

—Mari —escuchó la voz del menor, herida, quebrada, furiosa—, ¿cómo pudiste...?

—¿¡Yo!? —chilló la aludida—, ¿¡me culpas a _mí,_ Yuuri!? —se removió, irritada y aún asustada—, ¡tú te fuiste!, ¡nos dejaste!

—¿¡Y qué debía hacer!? —vociferó el menor, sus ojos rojos centelleantes—, ¿¡querías que me quedara y muriera en tus manos!?, ¿¡eso deseabas, hermana!?

—¡SÍ! —gritó Mari—, ¡ESO DESEABA! —gimió—, ¡ERA LO MÍNIMO QUE MERECÍAS! —sacudió la cabeza—, ¡TRAIDOR!

Yuuri tiró de su hermana y la abrazó, girando para que su madre no lo viera enterrar sus nuevos colmillos en la yugular de la castaña, de su hermana...

De su sangre.

Mari alcanzó a gritar, pero nada más.

Yuuri succionó con violencia, absorbiendo tanta sangre como pudo, sin respirar.

 _Lo siento_ lloró, _lamento tanto haberme ido... Pero no podía más. Ya no._

Yuuri sintió el corazón de su hermana mayor detenerse lentamente y, cuando dejo de latir, gimió de dolor.

Pero no dejó de beber.

Quince segundos exactos.

El tiempo que continuó bebiendo tras la muerte de la castaña.

Se alejó lentamente, tembloroso.

Y dejó ir el cuerpo de la mujer.

El cadáver de Mari Katsuki cayó con un golpe seco al frío suelo y Yuuri giró lentamente.

Hiroko lo miró fijamente.

—Yuuri...

—Mamá... —Yuuri no se atrevió a mirar a su padre, acercándose a la mujer que le había dado la vida.

Sin embargo, antes de llegar, cedió y cayó de rodillas, enterando la cara entre sus manos, manchadas y en consecuencia manchando aún más su rostro.

—¡Lo siento! —gimió, su voz ahogada—, ¡lo lamento tanto! —quitó sus manos de golpe y elevó la cabeza, sangre en lugar de lagrimas descendiendo por sus ojos—, yo... no me arrepiento...

Hiroko permaneció en silencio, observando sin decir una sola palabra a su hijo.

Entonces extendió las manos hacia él, incitando a Yuuri a ponerse de pie y salvar la pequeña distancia que los separaba.

—M-Mamá...

—Me salvaste, cariño —susurró Hiroko, su voz apenas un hilillo y sus ojos cristalizados—, mi bebé me salvó... de morir a manos de mi propia hija y su hermana mayor...

Yuuri ahogó un nuevo gemido lleno de culpa y dolor, lanzándose a rodear a su madre entre sus brazos, y manchando sus ropas en el proceso también.

Hiroko lo recibió, abrazándolo del mismo modo y acariciando sus cabellos y espalda.

—Mi bebé —murmuraba la mujer—, mi pequeño, pequeño bebé...

El llanto de Yuuri resonaba en la estancia, silenciosa.

Fuera de la pensión, Viktor Nikiforov, Christophe Giacometti, Masumi, Seung Gil Lee, Mila Babicheva, Georgi Popovich, Otabek Altin y Jean Jaques Leroy esperaban, quietos, solidarizándose con el dolor de su nuevo hermano.

Chris miro a su superior.

 _¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?_ inquirió por vía telepática.

Viktor meditó antes de responder.

 _Yakov me dijo algo sobre un niño en Rusia. Podríamos ir allá..._

 _¿Tan pronto?_ intervino Mila, _pensé que le daríamos tiempo a Yuuri de despedirse..._

 _No tiene más nadie a quién decir adiós_ declaró Seung, _¿acaso escuchas cuando hablamos?_

 _Su psicóloga_ le sacó la lengua la pelirroja.

Seung Gil parpadeó.

 _Eso le tomará apenas unos minutos_ Viktor suspiró, _partiremos mañana._

 _Aún pienso que es correr en exceso..._

 _¿Podemos ir a China luego de Rusia?_ preguntó Jean, _no estaría mal incorporar a más asiáticos... ya que Seung anda con Beka y Viktor reclamó a Yuuri al morderlo..._

 _¿Quieres a tu propio rasgado, JJ?_ se burló Mila.

 _Rasgada_ sonrió el aludido y miró con ilusión hacia azul cielo, con azul eléctrico, _¿sí, sí, sí?_

 _Lo pensaré_ sentenció Viktor y Jean Jaques no insistió.

Se hizo el silencio una vez más.

Yuuri apareció cargando a su madre, durmiente, entre sus brazos cinco minutos más tarde.

—¿Podemos llevarla con nosotros? —preguntó con voz apagada el moreno, la mirada baja.

—Yuuri... —empezó Viktor.

—Lo sé —susurró el aludido, negando suavemente con la cabeza—, lo sé...

El silencio de hizo una vez más.

—Vámonos —Yuuri elevó la cabeza, café en lugar de rojo en su mirada.

La sorpresa fue absoluta.

Viktor no pudo ocultar su sonrisa, amplia y satisfecha.

—Vámonos —repitió y precedió la marcha. Yuuri lo siguió en silencio. Detrás de él, todos los demás.

Bajo la luna llena, la pequeña familia dispareja avanzó sin sepulcral silencio.

Yuuri no pidió despedirse de Minako.

No volvió a abrir la boca hasta varias semanas más tarde.

Y, cuando pronunció palabra, Viktor rio, divertido.

—Quiero encargarme del nuevo —declaró el nipón.

—De ningún modo —se negó el ruso, acariciando la mejilla del menor.

—Tengo derecho —insistió Yuuri—, compartimos primer nombre.

Viktor ladeó la cabeza y se inclinó a besarlo.

—Dije que no.

Yuuri frunció el ceño, mas no le quedó de otra que ceder cuando rojo reemplazó a azul cielo.

—¿Quién lo hará? —preguntó, en un susurró.

—Cualquiera, menos tú —sonrió Viktor—, nadie más te tendrá, Yuuri. Solo yo.

Yuuri rio.

—¿Esa es la razón por la que no me dejas hacerlo? —café desapareció tras rojo carmesí—, ¿Viktor teme ser dejado?

—No quiero asesinar a ninguno de mis hermanos... —indicó sobre los labios ajenos—, no me gusta que toquen mis cosas.

Yuuri no se ofendió.

Él sabía todo lo que implicaba haber aceptado unirse a ellos, tener una nueva familia.

Familia.

Una en la que todos tuvieran la mirada rojiza.

—No quiero a nadie que no sea Viktor.

—Lo sé —asintió el mencionado—, y me encargaré que así siga siendo.

Yuuri cedió, sumiso.

Viktor le ofreció su mano al menor y el mismo la aceptó.

Caminaron lado a lado, las manos entrelazadas.

Y se entregaron al desfreno de la pasión a puerta cerrada.

Horas más tarde, con un Yuuri durmiente entre sus brazos y descansando sobre su pecho, Viktor lo decidió.

No necesitaban a más miembros de momento.

No hasta que Yuuri aprendiera todo lo que conllevaba ser uno de ellos.

Sonriendo con diversión, cerró los ojos.

Ya no tenía necesidad de seguir buscando.

Por fin había encontrado a un compañero digno.

Y qué bien me sentaban los ojos rojizos. 

_Fin._

 _¡Gracias por leer!_

 _BlAnWhiDe._? ﾟﾒﾉ?


End file.
